1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns improvements in and relating to measurement, particularly of emissions from radioactive material.
2. Present State of the Art
In a number of situations it is desirable to be able to quantify the amount of radioactive material within a package. The package may be a container into which waste material has been introduced, the waste being associated with unknown amounts of radioactive material. Other situations also exist.
The existing instruments and methods include a level of error within them. These errors arise particularly from a lack of full accounting for the effects of attenuation and/or the shape and/or the size of the source.